


The Judge

by Halsey (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Boarding School AU, Catholic school AU, Dun Family - Freeform, Joseph Family - Freeform, M/M, No band AU, josh dun - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph is a good boy He is a straight-A, basketball-playing, totally straight boy. He’s never once gone out to party, he’s only ever been in one official, real relationship.</p><p>Joshua Dun is a bad boy. He is a barely-passing, no-one’s-really-sure-which-way-you-swing boy. He’s always breaking the rules, and has had a countless amount of flings.</p><p>Tyler notices Josh, but to be honest, so does everyone else.<br/>Josh notices Tyler, but doesn’t know for the life of him why no one else notices him.</p><p>These are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the Lights are Lit

_Suitcase? Check. Map? Check. Snacks? Check._ Tyler Joseph was looking over his checklist one last time before driving up to the Randall Catholic School for Boys. Tyler didn’t really care where he went to school as long as he was allowed to play basketball, the only thing he has ever known. He maybe wasn’t excited about the uniforms, or the lack of girls, but it was all worth it if it was for basketball. “Tyler? You ready?” His mother peeked into his room.

“Yeah, almost, give me a second, I’ll be down in a minute. Hey, can you get that bag for me?” Tyler said, pointing to the black suitcase stuffed full of all his clothes.

She nodded and pulled the suitcase out of his room and Tyler stood awkwardly until she closed the door again. He did one more circle around his room, his eyes stopping on the stuffed duck and baby blanket that laid neatly on his bed. He wondered again for the thousandth time if he should take them or not. No one in middle school had noticed them when he would sleep with them in middle school, so no one should notice in high school, right? His mind taunted him, _everyone will notice, and then you’ll be humiliated off of the basketball team and forced to come home, you don’t really want to take them._ Tyler scoffed at his mind, and decided to stuff them into his bag, but in the bottom, just in case someone decided to look for them.

 

////////

 

Josh Dun ran his hand through his blue hair. He was sick of his parents, or anyone really, telling him exactly what to do. Everything he did was wrong, or disrespectful, or inappropriate. All Josh wanted to do was have fun, and there he was, being told to do the exact opposite. In fact, his last stunt, smoking on the roof of the last high school he had been put in, had landed him in the Randall Catholic School for Boys. That’s exactly what Josh needed, a bunch of people shoving their ignorant views down his throat. Oh well, whatever it took for his parents to get out of his life. They were too controlling, he just wanted to have fun, and their idea of fun was playing Solitaire and watching soaps.

“Joshua? Are you coming? Everything’s in the car already,” His mother called up to him. He mumbled something inaudible to her and trudged down the creaking stairs.

His mom gasped when she saw him, and he raised his eyebrows in confusion, until he remembered the bright blue mess of hair on his head. “Joshua William! What on earth happened to your hair?”

Josh scoffed, “I fucked a blue smurf, Ma. What do you think happened?”

His mother rolled her eyes, knowing better than to get in an argument with her son. She just shooed him out of the house, sighing as he went. Josh huffed and slumped his shoulders as he clambered into the car. His siblings stared at his hair in awe, not really knowing how to react.

Josh could feel it, right there sitting in that car. He was different than they were. He had more spark, was more reckless, he was the person they both desired to be, and he knew it. But he also knew that he was his parents least favorite, even though parents aren’t supposed to have least favorites.

“Joshua, please promise me that you will at least try this year, to not have any incidents, with teachers or students,” His dad said, looking at him through the rearview.

Josh grumbled, it wasn’t worth promising them anything, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it, and he was smart enough to know that they were sick of being let down.

“Now, please try to do your best to attend chapel every time it is offered,” Asked his mother, who played with the rosary around her neck.

Josh scoffed at that, as if he was about to sit through religious studies more than he was required.

“And please, try to make lasting relationships with people. None of the stuff you pulled at the last school you were in attendance to,” His father continued on with the lecture, no one could remember the names of the schools Josh went to, as there were too many to count.

By this time, Josh was not paying attention, and instead thinking of how hot the girls would look in their skirts, and how hot the guys would look, well, just how hot everyone would be. Catholic boys were always the hottest.

 

///////

 

“Bye Mom, love you. Bye Dad, love you too. Yeah I’ll try my hardest, and I won’t do anything stupid. And I promise I’ll tell you when I get a girlfriend.” Tyler said, hugging his parents.

“Ha! You? Getting a girlfriend? I bet you won’t have talked to more than two girls by the end of the year,” Jay joked.

His words stung. Tyler knew he wasn’t the best with girls, but he could get better.

His parents and siblings left him in his dorm, all alone. He hoped he wouldn’t have a roommate. He hoped to God he wouldn’t have a roommate.

 

////////

 

“See ya, Ma. Bye Dad, Ashley, Jordan,” Josh said, waving his to his family as they stood outside his dorm.

They all got back in the car and drove away as Josh walked into his dorm to make it his own. He hoped for his own room, and no roommate, that way he could smoke and drink whenever he pleased. But of course, he was graced with the presence of a chubby, blonde guy. “Oh, goodness. You scared me. Are you Joshua?” Blondie asked.

“Yeah, that’s my name, but I prefer Josh,” He said, staring this kid up and down.

He looked like the kid who would kill Josh if he even smelled a whiff of weed or beer, he was probably the type of kid who still took grape juice instead of wine at communion and he probably went to Chapel every day.

“I’m Patrick, nice to meet you, Josh.” He said, extending a hand.

Josh shook the kid’s hand, and it was clammy. Unusually clammy. He immediately swiped his hand across his pants. Great, he had to share a room with a sweaty, nervous kid.

 

///////

 

It was the first night, and Tyler had decided to hit the hay early, while Pete watched TV. Tyler wasn’t sure what show it was, he probably wouldn’t be allowed to watch it anyways. His stomach was full of butterflies, nervous for tomorrow. He wished he could walk across the room and grab his blankets and duck, but he refused to have anyone notice him and his weird sleeping aids.

It had been about two hours of Tyler listening to the television until Pete had turned it off, and was now lightly snoring into his pillow. Tyler decided that now was the best time to get his stuffies. He tiptoed out of the bed, being too careful to not make the floor creak. He dug through his bag to feel for the familiar softness of the stuffies, and he raced back to his bed as if he were a little child scared of a monster. Now he could sleep in peace.

 

///////

 

Josh and Patrick bonded over the night, talking about everything from school to music. Patrick was an overly religious person, Josh had determined when they had both gotten ready for bed and Patrick kneeled beside his bed to pray. Josh went outside to smoke. Different people had their different routines, he guessed.

The cool night air hit Josh in the face like an iron fist. A cold iron fist, that is. He smoked a bowl quickly, not knowing how he did that in the cool air, and rushing back in. Was there curfew here? Who knew?

Josh buried himself deep in the covers, stuck earbuds in his ears, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. I'm not Good with Directions and I Hide Behind my Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Religious studies were the best to Tyler. What could be better than learning about the Holy one? If only Tyler had a friend.
> 
> Religious studies were torture to Josh. Hadn't he heard it all before? If only he had a friend.
> 
> I promise I'm just bad a summaries and this is actually so long and good pls read this

Tyler’s alarm blasted in his ear and he scrambled out of bed. He wasn’t ready for today. Once he had calmed down, he pulled his blanket and duck to his chest, holding them so tightly that he probably was breaking his fingers. He wasn’t ready for today. He had a premonition, it was going to go terribly.

The doorknob to the room turned and Tyler’s eyes went wide. _This was it. that was probably a murderer,_ his mind taunted.

Pete stepped into the room, wet-haired and holding a bag in his left hand. “Ah, you’re awake now. You should hurry if you think you’re going to make it to breakfast on time,” He said, and pointed to the clock on the wall, it read eight twenty.

Tyler carefully got out of bed, cautious of his stuffies. He trudged to the dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and a flower kimono. It was the first day, he had to be impressive a little bit at least. Pete scoffed at the choice of outfit, and Tyler just shrugged it off, no one really understood his fashion sense.

 

///////

 

Josh was having such a peaceful dream, his mind was a swirl of colors, all mixing and mingling together, complementing each other perfectly. If anyone takes one look at Josh, they would assume that his world had no color, but that was quite the contrary. He slowly started to return from consciousness and the reality of the worn-out mattress he was laying on was all too real. Oh how he wished he could lay on the clouds.

Patrick was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, nose buried in a book. “Oh, good morning,” he said with a smile.

Josh grumbled a response, and looked down at his phone, it was only eight-twenty. That was early for him. He pulled the covers up to his chin and flipped over, deciding to get a few more minutes of precious sleep. “Breakfast is soon, you might not want to go back to sleep,” Patrick thought out loud.

Even though Patrick was probably right, Josh didn’t really feel like eating a mediocre breakfast, so he decided to sleep.

He couldn’t get himself to dream of the colors again, no matter how hard he tried. So, Josh decided to get up for real this time. The clock now read ten. Classes had already started, he assumed. He slowly got ready, he believed that there was no purpose in rushing if he was already late, and headed to his first class, Religious Studies. He groaned. Of course, only the good Lord above would want to torture him like this.

 

///////

 

Tyler walked into the brown building, number twenty-one. It looked different from all the other modern buildings. This one was composed of brick and stone, a plaque on the entrance informed him that it was the only original building of the school that was still standing. The chapel.

Religious studies were always something Tyler paid the most attention to, well, besides basketball. Nothing trumped basketball in his mind. He stood in the doorway of the small room, probably for too long. People were gathered in various clumps, talking to their friends.

Tyler saw Pete talking to a blonde guy, and Tyler tiptoed over to them. “Oh, Patrick! This is Tyler, my roommate,” Pete said, motioning to the two of them, “And Tyler, this is Patrick, my best friend.” Pete waved, and Tyler smiled. Patrick looked like a nice kid, unlike the other kids Tyler had encountered in his life.

The bell had rung, the church bell. Apparently that signaled the beginning of class. Everyone scrambled to find seats, and a young blonde stepped into the room. “Hello, everyone, I’m Jenna Ryan-Black, but prefer to just be called Jenna.” She said.

As she ran down the attendance list, she came to a name, “Joshua Dun?”

There was no answer, she called two more times, and still, no answer. The poor kid must be sick, thought Tyler that would suck to be sick on your first day.

 

///////

 

There was a knock on the door that made Tyler jump. She opened the door to reveal a blue-haired boy. He was attractive, to say the least. “And who might you be?” She questioned the boy, who now had a smug smile on his face.

“I’m Josh, Josh Dun,” The boy said, running his hand through his hair.

Jenna nodded, and let him inside the room. His eyes coasted over all the students in the room. Everyone looked so average compared to him. “Joshua, please, take a seat,” The teacher, who he had figured out her name was Jenna. Josh wondered, why they had female teachers at an all-male school.

“Uh, it’s Josh, but alright.” Josh said.

His eyes laid on the only empty seat in the room, right behind his roommate. There was a lanky, brunette sitting nearest to the wall, basically pushing up against it. Josh sauntered over to him. He cleared his throat to get the kid’s attention. “You have to move you bag, I’ve gotta sit here.” He said, rather sharply.

The kid looked at him with wide eyes for a split second before shuffling around to give Josh room to sit. Josh set his stuff down, and stared around the room once again. Everyone had the same blank stares, the looks that read that they had already learned this stuff and they didn’t understand why they had to hear it again.

Josh got caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize what was going on, until he felt something bump his arm. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you,” The kid next to him stuttered, as he stood up straighter. He was a lot taller than Josh thought.

“It’s alright, man, don’t worry about it,” Josh said, giving a smile.

“Josh, this is Pete, and that’s Trevor,” Patrick said, motioning to the two boys.

“It’s Tyler, actually,” The brunette next to Josh said.

Josh nodded to the both of them. “Hey, do any of you know a good place for coffee around here? I’m falling asleep already.” Josh asked. Did they even have coffee here? Or was drinking that a sin?

“Yeah, I do,” Tyler spoke up, “I’ll show you how to get there, if you want.”

Josh nodded, and the two boys headed out to the shop.

 

///////

 

“So, were you forced into coming here too?” Josh asked.

“Nope, I’m here because of the basketball, it’s the best Catholic team in the state,” Tyler spoke.

“Ah, so you’re one of _those_ people,” Josh said, his tone snarky.

“ _’Those people?’_ ” Tyler asked, making air quotes.

“Yeah, the type of person who’d kill me if I smoked a little.” Josh explained.

“Well, not necessarily.” Tyler said, giving Josh a smile.

Josh dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. The lighter sparked and ropes of smoke swirled out of the cigarette, as Josh puffed clouds out of his mouth. “Want one?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No, no thanks,” Tyler said, he couldn’t breathe properly, but the smoke was so pretty coming out of Josh’s pink lips—and he should not be having these thoughts.

_You don’t think he’s attractive. He’s the devil in disguise._ His mind warned.

Tyler tried to keep this mindset as they walked up to the shop. Josh stepped on his cigarette and dragged his foot, ashes in the form of tread marks painted the pavement. Josh held the door open and Tyler walked into the small shop.

“What do you want?” Josh asked, passing him and going up to the counter.

“You don’t have to get me anything,” Tyler said shyly.

“You walked me here, you deserve it,” Josh said.

“Alright, I’ll just have tea then,” Tyler decided.

“I’ll have a medium tea, a large, black coffee, and a blueberry muffin.” Josh said to the cashier.

He paid, and they walked out of the shop and back to the dorms.

“Here, have my number,” Josh said, “Just in case I need more coffee and get lost.” He smirked.

Tyler chuckled and took the slip of paper, before they went into their respective dorms. He texted Josh immediately, _wouldn’t it be easier to just walk across the hall every time you need directions?_

_Yeah, but I’m lazy._ Josh responded.

 

///////

 

It was late that night again, and Tyler and Josh had been texting all day. Tyler felt like he knew Josh, who was forced here after a series of expulsions of schools, and Josh felt like he knew Tyler, who was the star basketball player, apparently.

After they had said goodnight, Tyler burrowed into the covers, snuggling his blankets and duck to his chest, happy, this time that his mind was wrong, and that today was great. But Tyler’s mind told him, he was fucked.

Josh, went to bed and dreamed of a mix of brown, and pops of pink, and black. The colors of Tyler. He dreamed of Tyler. He knew was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome as well as Kudos. Also, follow me on tumblr, @shiningdun xx |-/

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try my best to write this, but I'm not catholic so I'm sorry for inaccuracies. Kudos and Comments welcome, feedback on whether I should continue this would be nice ^_^ |-/


End file.
